If I Could be With Him forever
by catrocker15
Summary: "Tenryuu-chan, kok marah begitu?"; "Sa...salah kak Mitsu sendiri! Kakak yang...terlalu...keren...". Crossover Tenryuu from Kancolle and Mitsutada from Touken Ranbu (AU) WARN : Shoujo Romance and BroCon


Yahooo, kembali terlintas cerita crossover yang berbau romance. Kali ini...duo eyepatch yang sama-sama kerennya, my fav pairing from this crossover, **Mitsutada** _from_ **Touken Ranbu** and **Tenryuu** _from_ **KanColle** XD

.

 **AU**

 **WARN** : So Shoujo romance, Berbau BroCon, tapi masih aman ^^ Berhubung kalau dilihat-lihat mereka cocok kayak saudara yah (for me ^^; ) Dan tentunya, OOC tidak dapat dihindari khusunya si Tenryuu :v berhubung nggak main Kancolle dan hanya lihat anime n mbaca2 sebagian doujinnya *plak*

Anyway, met membaca yaaah, maaf kalau penulisan ancur cuuuurrr dan agak-agak alay Lol

* * *

.

.

.

Jam sekolah berbunyi, menandakan jam pulang, para siswa siswi segera meninggalkan gedung sekolah maupun masih ada tinggal untuk kegiatan klub.

2 orang siswi yang selalu bersama selama di sekolah baik di kelas, makan siang maupun di klub, yang satu bernama Tenryuu, terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tidak kalah sangarnya dari para siswa, bahkan kadang suka menantang kendo dengan anggota klubnya sampai para siswa hanya bisa duduk gemetaran atau bahkan ada yang merasa ingin juga "disiksa" olehnya. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang bernama Tatsuta, selalu berwajah manis dan pokoknya kontras banget dari si Tenryuu, bagaikan hitam dan putih gitu. Namun sekali membuatnya jengkel meski tidak jelas kapan jengkelnya karena wajah yang dipasang selalu sama, tersenyum manis setiap saat. Dia pasti akan memberinya pelajaran pada siapapun yang membuatnya jengkel dan tak kalah seramnya dari si Tenryuu.

Mereka hendak segera pulang cepat karena kegiatan klub kendo diliburkan. Belum keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Tatsuta melihat Tenryuu yang biasanya terlihat bersemangat dan sifat tomboinya selalu keluar, tiba-tiba malah turun 180 derajat. Cemberut, loyo, dan seakan separuh jiwanya hendak melayang. Untung Tatsuta langsung menyadarkan kembali dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenryuu-chan~ Kok bengong gitu?"

"Ah...gak papa kok..."

"Ah, masa sih? Sedih ya nggak bisa latihan kendo?", Tatsuta dengan senyum defaultnya semakin penasaran dan mulai mencoba menggelitik sahabatnya itu.

"Hayoo...pasti ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kalau bukan kendo, trus apa?"

"Cerewet, Tatsuta...dibilangi nggak ada apa-apa kok..."

"Pasti kangen sama kak Mitsu yah?"

Mendengar nama yang disebut oleh sahabatnya itu, Tenryuu mendadak serasa ada batu yang memukul keras kepalanya. Ia mulai berdiri tegak dan wajahnya agak padam. Mau bicara bahkan tidak sanggup.

"HE..HE...HEEEEE!?"

"Tuh kan, tebakanku slalu benar, hihihi~"

"Grrr...Tatsutaa...jangan sembarangan mbaca pikiran orang kali!"

Tatsuta hanya bisa tertawa dan Tenryuu hanya bisa terdiam meski ia ingin sekali menghajar sedikit sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia belum pulang yah? Makanya kamu loyo begitu, hihihi."

"Hu...hush! Diam kamu! Jangan sok tahu! A...aku nggak mikirin dia kok! Cumaaa-"

"Cuma apa hmmm?"

Tenryuu tidak bisa berkata-kata banyak, antara mau ngomong atau diam saja, saaat ini bisa dirasakan pikiran dan hatinya mulai membuat dirinya serasa ingin melompat setinggi-tingginya. Namun tiba-tiba, Tatsuta melihat ke arah seberang sekolah mereka.

"Ah, bicara soal seseorang, coba lihat itu."

Tatsuta menunjuk ke arah seberang dan Tenryuu kembali serasa ingin melompat dengan mulut ternganga. Dilihatnya sosok pria berambut hitam brantakan dan mengenakan jas kantoran hitam, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tenryuu-chaaan! Ayo pulaaang!"

"WUAAAAAH...KAK...MITSU...!?"

"Ohooo...Tenryuu-chan dijemput kak Mitsutada toh ternyata, ihihihihi."

Melihat pria yang bernama Mitsutada itu terus melambaikan tangan memanggil Tenryuu, beberapa siswi di sekitarnya tersenyum-senyum dan mulai bisik-bisik.

"Waaah, cowok itu tampan yaah, keren lagi!"

"Kyaa, dia menjemput siapa yaah?"

Bisikan-bisikan para siswi di belakangnya membuat Tenryuu langsung segera beranjak menuju ke Mitsutada. Tatsuta tidak menghentikannya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Daaah Tenryuu-chan! Selamat bersenang-senang yaaah!"

Tidak membalas Tatsuta, Tenryuu langsung berlari ke seberang, untung tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Ia segera menghampiri kakaknya yang menunggunya itu.

"Wah Tenryuu-chan! Syukurlah, kupikir hari ini kamu ada kegiatan klu-"

"SINI KAMU!"

"Eh!? Lho!?"

Tenryuu menarik lengan baju kakaknya dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya wajah kesal yang dipasangnya. Mitsutada pun bingung dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah gang kecil dimana tidak terlihat para siswa siswi maupun orang lain. Tak lama dengan cepat ia menendang perut kakaknya dengan lututnya dengan berteriak kesal.

.

 _*BUAAAK*_

.

.

"NGAPAIN KAKAK DI SINI?"

Pria itu berlutut menahan rasa sakit perutnya namun malah tertawa-tawa.

"Aduuuh...ah..hahahaha...Tenryuu-chan...makin kuat saja tendangannya..."

"Hei aku tidak bercanda tahu! Untung tidak ada yang melihat kita bersama dengan jelas!"

"Kan...aku cuma datang untuk menjemput adik perempuanku...apa ada yang salah...?"

Tenryuu mulai terlihat tambah sebal dan menarik kerah baju Mitsutada

"Lain kali bilang donk kalau kakak mau jemput! Trus pulang dari luar negeri kok nggak bilang-bilang hah?"

Mitsutada hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepala adik perempuannya yang galak tersebut.

"Sori...mendadak aku tidak bisa menghubungimu...pulsa habis sih...hehehe, tapi aku bawa oleh-oleh kok. Ada kue kesukaanmu juga."

"Cih! Aku nggak peduli pulsa habis, bawa kue, tapi nggak usah sampai jemput-jemputan segala kali! Mending tunggu di rumah saja!"

.

.

"Wah, gitu yah..."

Wajah pria tinggi berponi berantakan yang menutupi mata kanannya itu mulai menunjukkan ekspresi sedih meski masih dengan senyuman kecil. Tenryuu langsung terkejut dan ia mulai tidak enak melihat kakaknya yang murung.

"Bo..bodoh! Kok malah murung sih?"

"Habis...sudah seminggu aku kerja dinas ke luar negeri, tapi meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah...pasti kau kesepian kan? Makanya, akhirnya aku sudah pulang dan ingin memberimu kejutan...maaf yah, kalau hal ini membuatmu marah..."

Tenryuu hanya terdiam, menggigit bibirnya, dan kemudian, ia menarik lengan baju kakaknya.

"Te-Tenryuu-chan?"

"Da...dasar, jangan kayak anak kecil donk. Aku hanya...aku hanya sebal...karena kakak...datang menjemputku..lalu...para siswi malah melihatmu, dan mengagumimu...pokoknya...sebal...sebal!"

.

"Eh?"

Tenryuu menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya gemetaran. Sejenak Mitsutada hanya terdiam dan matanya terbuka lebar. Tak lama, pria itu mulai tertawa, sampai sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hah!? Kok malah ketawa?"

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Ooooh gitu toooh...ternyata...kupikir kau marah karena tidak kukabari! Astagaaa, hahahahaha!"

"He..hei! Diam dasar kakak bodoh! Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau...pasti cemburu yaah?", tanya Mitsutada menghapus air matanya karena tawa yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Wajah Tenryuu kembali memerah.

"HAAAAAH!? CEMBURU DARI MANA? KOK BISA KAU BILANG BEGITU?"

"Habis, kau sebal begitu para siswi melihatku, lalu langsung menarikku."

"Bo...bodoh!"

Tenryuu memukul-mukul dada kakaknya yang masih tidak tahan menahan tawanya. Lalu mulai mengelus-ngelus kepala adiknya lagi.

"Sudah sudah! Jangan marah yah, maaf kalau itu sampai membuatmu sebal. Baiklah, lain kali aku tidak akan menjemputmu lagi."

"Ja...jangan!"

"Eh, kok malah jangan?"

Tenryuu kembali menunduk, lalu dengan tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya, ia memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin dilihat oleh kakaknya itu, mencoba untuk mengatakan alasannya.

"Ju...jujur...aku...aku senang kok kalau kakak menjemputku! Hanya...kalau sampai para siswi melihatmu dan mengagumimu, aku pasti akan marah! Habis...salah kakak sendiri...karena kakak terlalu keren dan...wajar kalau mereka mengagumimu, tapi...tapiii...uuuuughhh...!"

Tidak sanggup berkata-kata, Mitsutada langsung memeluk adiknya itu dan membelai punggungnya dengan lembut, mencium rambut adiknya yang poninya juga menutupi mata sebelah kirinya. Tenryuu sangat terkejut dan dapat merasakan wajahnya begitu panas, pikiran dan jantung semakin tidak karuan.

"Iyah aku tahu. Maaf yah, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Aku ingin sekali menjemputmu. Sampai di pesawat aku sangat antusias sekali rasanya, tidak sabar akan menemuimu lagi, adikku sayang..."

Tenryuu bersyukur, karena mereka bukan saudara kandung. Waktu kecil, dirinya dan Tatsuta adalah anak yatim piatu. Mereka dititipkan di panti asuhan Awataguchi. Lalu bertemu dengan Mitsutada yang merupakan teman pemilik panti asuhan tersebut.

.

.

 _"Hei Ichigo-kun, anak ini, dia mirip sekali denganku yah, boleh aku mengambilnya sebagai adikku?", tanyanya dengan menunjuk ke arah Tenryuu kecil yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan kecil Tatsuta._

 _"Oh, tidak masalah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tatsuta?"_

 _"Biar aku saja yang merawat satunya."_

Kata pria berkulit gelap di sebelah Mitsutada, menunjuk ke arah Tatsuta.

"Heeh, Kuri-chan juga suka anak kecil toh."

 _"Aku cuma ingin membantumu merawatnya. Kalau mereka tidak dapat terpisahkan, tidak masalah kan kalau kita merawatnya bersama. Lagipula, kita kan tetangga, mereka masih bisa bertemu kan?"_

 _"Hmmm...aku setuju! Bagaimana, Ichigo-kun?"_

 _"Hee...baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Bagaimana dengan kalian, Tenryuu-chan dan Tatsuta-chan?"_ , tanya pemuda berambut biru bernama Ichigo yang merupakan pemilik panti asuhan tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah.

Dengan tatapan polos dari dua orang anak kecil, Tenryuu dan Tatsuta mengangguk dan ketiga pria itu tersenyum. Langsung saja Mitsutada mengulurkan tangannya ke Tenryuu.

 _"Hai Tenryuu-chan. Namaku Mitsutada, panggil saja aku Mitsu. Mulai sekarang, kita saudara yah. Jangan khawatir, aku akan merawatmu baik-baik."_

 _._

 _._

Mengingat masa-masa Tenryuu dirawat oleh Mitsutada selayaknya kakak yang mengurus setiap keperluan adiknya dan selalu memanjakannya, justru membuat Tenryuu yang mulai beranjak remaja, merasakan adanya getaran yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki, ia menyukai kakaknya sendiri.

Tenryuu mendekap tubuh kakaknya dengan erat, membuat Mitsutada agak kaget. Ia tahu meskipun rasa suka ini tidak boleh dimiliki, tapi apa daya, Mitsutada dengan sosoknya yang gagah, keren bahkan jago memasak, dan sangat menyayanginya, benar-benar membuat jatuh hati dirinya.

"Kalau saja...kita bukan saudara..."

Tenryuu berbisik kecil dengan perasaan yang sangat grogi dan panas wajah yang tidak karuan, membuat Mitsutada mencoba melihat wajah adiknya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dialihkan.

"Tenryuu-chan..."

"Kak...Mitsu..."

.

.

Mitsutada hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Tenryuu.

"A...apaan sih!? Jangan elus kepalaku terus, minggir!"

"Ahahahaha, habis, Tenryuu-chan manis sekali sih."

Tenryuu kembali merasa sebal, dan ia langsung menarik tangan Mitsutada.

"Sudah ayo pulang! Daripada bertemu dengan siswa siswi yang lain! Aku lapar!"

Mitsutada kembali tertawa kecil, dan merangkul pundak adiknya. Kembali Tenryuu terkejut dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Oke deh! Hari ini mau kakak masakin apa? Kangen nggak sama masakan kakak?"

"Eeeeeeeeeer...tempura!"

"Baiklah, yuk kita belanja dulu~"

Tenryuu kembali menggigit bibirnya, dengan sedikit melirik ke wajah gembira kakaknya, ia berpikir, apa kakaknya mendengar bisikan tadi, semoga saja tidak. Karena bagaimanapun, Tenryuu ingin menghormatinya sebagai kakak, namun rasa tidak bisa berbohong, ia sangat menyukai kakaknya itu. Sekilas Mitsutada pun melirik ke wajah adiknya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Yang tidak biasa, wajah Mitsutada terlihat agak memerah dengan bibir yang gemetaran. Sekilas muncul pikiran yang tidak disangkanya.

 _"Apa kakak...juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku...?"_

Entah benar atau tidak, yang terpenting saat ini adalah, ingin terus berada di sisi Mitsutada, dan bahagia bersamanya.

.

.

-Fin-

* * *

Atogaki :

Uwa uwaaa nggak nyangka bakal bikin fanfic kayak gini, saran n kritik monggo ^_^

.

Next...uuuum,... Tsurumaru and Shokaku? Habis lihat dari fanart2nya mereka emang perfect banget jadi couple crossover, maybe dengan tambahan Zuikaku dan Uguisumaru? Hasebe dan Shimakaze 0_0?

.

.

Nantikan fanfic berikutnya yaaah, jyaa~


End file.
